Mobile communication devices are usually provisioned to receive service from a wireless communication service provider. A wireless communication service subscriber may experience issues related to the wireless communication service or mobile communication device. The service subscriber may initially attempt to resolve the issue using a self-service portal and become confused or fail to resolve the issue. The service subscriber may become frustrated or agitated with the wireless communication service provider and customer satisfaction may decrease. Service subscribers may be more inclined to switch service providers when they are dissatisfied with the level of customer service.